You Can't Do That With a Candy Cane
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Mistletoe brings Severus and Hermione together one Christmas Eve. When things start to get hot, that's their cue to leave, but not before Severus gets some candy canes. Written for a little Christmas story, is now being poster two months later. R&R!


Severus Snape sat in his worn, leather chair in front of the fire in the Professors' Lounge. It was Christmas Eve and he was in a rather cranky mood having had to break up more than one snogging session during Hogwarts' annual Christmas party for those students that still remained at school.

He took a sip of his firewhiskey, loving the feel of the burn and it slid down his throat and into his belly, warming him from the inside out.

His mood was also not at its peak because on one such occasion, Miss Granger - Professor Granger – had beaten him to an alcove to break up a couple of seventh years. When he approached her however, the sounds of their copulation could be heard and she stood there doing nothing about it.

Severus approached her and placed a hand on the small of her back causing her to jump, but nothing more.

As the sounds of the couple grew louder and more desperate, she had turned her large, brown eyes up to his cold, black ones. They were filled with the loneliness he was all too familiar with after being alone for so long, his service to The Dark Lord didn't help things too much in the dating department, regardless of the outcome of the War.

Hell, if it wasn't for Hermione and her two friends, he wouldn't be standing her right now with her. Thanks to The Golden Trio, they had accio'd Essence of Dittany, Blood Replenishing Potion and a bezoar from the school in the midst of battle. They quickly administered it to him and casted a stasis charm on him until he could be properly treated by Healers.

After the war, her friends went on to marry and be aurors, including Ron. She wasn't ready to settle down and become the next Mrs. Weasley. She'd chosen to come back to school, finish out her seventh year and take on a Charms apprenticeship

Seven years had passed since she took on the Charms position and for the past six years Severus has been in love with the chit.

But of course, he would never approach her on the subject.

He admired her brains and sharp wit, if she felt anything towards his it was mere friendship from their late night nightcaps and grading sessions.

He was blasted out of his reverie when her slender frame came into focus in front of him, a glass of wine encased in her hand.

"Mind if I join you, Severus?" Hermione spoke with a faint smile playing around her lips.

He nodded to the chair besides him. "I can't stop you, so of course."

They sat in the companionable silence they were accustomed to while grading. From the corner of his eye he watched as she too looked into the fire as the flames danced in a seductive swirl up the chimney. They orange flames brightened her eyes and brought a red flush to her cheeks.

He watched as she brought the glass to her lips and slide home as she tipped the glass and took a healthy swallow - several gulps actually – and finished the glass.

She breathed deeply for a moment, turning questioning eyes to him she asked, "Would you care for a dance?"

He looked at her full on. Her hair was piled atop her head, few tendrils escaping their magical confines to rest at her slender, white neck. The dress robes she wore were tight fitted in the bodice, green and showed just enough cleavage to make his dick stir. It stopped at just the knees in the front when, so when she sat, he could see the tops of her nylons.

A hunger started to rise inside him, one he hadn't fully felt in nearly three decades.

Setting his firewhiskey down he nodded in acceptance and stood, reaching out for her hand his body burned at the contact when her smaller one slid into his.

Guiding her to the make shift dance floor, they began to sway with the music coming from the ancient device that hadn't been used since the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

They didn't speak during the first song, but as the second one struck up – still slow, but a little more upbeat, sensual - they started to talk about classes and things they needed.

"I am in desperate need of some new quills and ink, I am also nearly out of red from some of the first year's essays."

"Well, if you need some red ink, I have an abundance in my stores. You know how I love red."

A shy smile graced her face and Severus allowed a small smile of his own.

"If you're being kind this holiday season, why don't you give me something I want rather than need…"

She looked up at him through her lashes, her arms were around his neck and he could feel the gentle swirl of her fingers in his hair.

It was suddenly too hot and he needed another drink. "What is it that you want?"

"A kiss from the man underneath the mistletoe," she finished in a whispered tone, the flush on her cheeks deeper than before.

He turned his head left, then right. Looking back down at her, he saw her face was upturned to the ceiling above him. He followed her gaze, sucking in his breathing already knowing what he was going to find. Spying the parasite he turned back to her. Their eyes met and he pulled her closer so their bodies were flush and from the sharp intake of her breath he knew she could feel his erection.

Bending down he whispered in his seductive baritone that used to frighten her, but now made her wet with need, "If I kiss you, Hermione, we will be leaving her and returning to my chambers where you will most likely spend the rest of your Christmas holidays."

"Kiss me," she whispered back into his ear.

Pulling back he took one last look at her before he descended on her lips, his eyes still opened when their lips met just to make sure this wasn't an illusion or some horrible trick. When his lips met hers, however, his eyes closed and pressed further into the kiss. He suckled on her bottom lip causing her to mewl with delight. Hermione laced her fingers into his hair and opened her mouth to his probing tongue.

They were practically wrapped around one another, tongues darting and flicking trying to make the other one break first when a cough broke their mouths apart.

The entire staff that was still present were stating at them. Severus pulled away straightening his robes to hide his raging hard-on and Hermione was likewise righting her appearance.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore began, "you two should take a slice of fruitcake, coffee and candy-canes and retire for the evening, unless you want to, oh how do muggles put it…ay yes, give us a show."

Without a word, Severus walked to the table, gathered two candy-canes, grabbed Hermione's hand and ushered her to the door. He opened it and closed it firmly them and began the trek to his rooms with Hermione at his side.

Once inside there wasn't any words that needed to be spoken between them. As soon as the door was closed, Hermione's back was pressed into it, her hands above her head held there by Severus'. He pressed into her once more and kissed her, teasing her with his tongue.

All too soon, however, he let her hands fall and she wrapped them around his neck and he lifted her effortlessly where she wrapped her legs around his waist. He tore his mouth away from hers, grinding his cock into her warm, clothed quim nipping and sucking his was down her neck and collar bone.

Hermione began to grind and moan at the assault on her neck. One of his hands worked its way between their tightly pressed bodies and cupped her breast, finding the nipple and toying with it through the fabric.

"Bed," she nearly cried out and her body shook with the tremors of her impending orgasm.

Wasting no time, he moved quickly through his living room and study, finally fumbling the knob to his rooms. Making his way past the thresh-hold he had her out of her robes in mere seconds and she was scooting back on it. She got to the center of the bed when he leaned over her and grabbed her by the hips.

"If you think for one moment all I am going to do is fuck you, you're going to be sorely disappointed. I plan on devouring every inch of your body tonight, fuck it, caress it, learn what makes you keen in pleasure, your toes curl, starting with your cunt."

To emphasize his point, without preparation, he rammed two fingers into her tight hole. Her eyes went wide as he started to pump them in and out, curling at the withdrawal to hit that special bundle of nerves not even Ron could find.

In a matter of moment she was boneless on the bed, being finger fucked and licked inside and out. He removed his fingers from her replacing it with his tongue and shoved it in as far as it would go. Her hips bucked when his finger found her clit and started to rub it in small circles. Hermione let out a high pitched moan as she felt herself begin to quake in orgasm, her hold tightening around his tongue. He pulled away from her, left her teetering on that edge. She voiced her rage, but under it she heard him say something, but didn't catch it.

She went to sit up, but was pushed down with one hand and his mouth was back on her. She felt something push into her that definitely wasn't his long, tapered finger. She sat up and watched as he pushed the red and white candy canes her. Her body began to react to the peppermint , a slightly warm tingly feeling began to permeate her lips and hole, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

He met her eyes as he pushed the twirling colors inside of her. With a wicked smile her whispers, "Engorgio."

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the candy magically grew in size that was comparable to the cock-size she liked.

He whispered yet another incantation and it started to vibrate, the curved part of the candy cane hit at her clit perfectly with each thrust.

She was writhing on the bed. Severus' mouth joined the handle and his tongue attacked her clit as he fucked her with the candy cane, all the while his unused hand caressed her body and tweaked her nipples.

Severus could tell that she was close to climax, the was the candy cane slipped into her body more easily now, covered in the juices of the sex he wanted so desperately to be in. Her hand was entangled in his hair, tugging on it just the way he liked.

He left the candy in her pussy and while still tweaking her nipple he untangled her hand from his hair. He watched as her body pushed the candy cane out and it feel to the stone floor of the dungeon. He attacked her pussy, her own taste mixing with the peppermint.

He loved the way she tasted.

Leaving her, he bent to retrieve the candy cane and stood - his arousal evident to anyone who looked his way. Locking eyes with the young nymph that sat on his bed, her body covered in a light layer of sweat, eyes wild from the teaser ministrations of his. He slipped the somewhat tapered candy cane into his mouth, sucking it low, so low she thought he must have had sucked a dick or two in his time.

Severus closed his eyes at the taste, his tongue swirling around the stick. His eyes opened and smoldered and said in a whisper that contained his pent up arousal and need, "Mmm, Peppermint Pussy. Perhaps the Weasley dunderheads have something new they should market for their adult like…"

And just like that, Hermione was up and in front of Severus. Her hands swept the fabric of his outer robes off and started with the seemingly thousands buttons that adorned his clothing.

"Bloody hell, Severus, there's nothing wrong with buttons but invest in garments that have larger ones!"

With a simple word she was staring at his chest, a small pattern of black hair dusted his chest over his pecks and down his stomach leading to where she wanted to wrap her lips around.

Going to her knees she rolled her eyes at more buttons, with a look up to Severus his only help was the arch an eyebrow and smirk.

Right, he was going to be of no help here.

Slowly she began to unbutton his pants. To tease him she laid her mouth over the prominent bulge in his pants, thinking it was the head of his cock, but when her nose encounter more above it, she shuddered. He was long, thick and veiny.

Ripping the buttons the rest of the way, she expected his cock to pop out at her, perhaps hit her on the head with its heavy weight, but inside he wore simple black, tight fitting boxers.

With another button.

With a growl more like the lion her house represented than a human she found the edge of his pants –made sure to catch his boxers as well- and pulled.

And his cock indeed hit her on the head. Starting with his balls, she nudged at them with her nose before bringing snaking her tongue out at them. She heard him moan above her and allowed herself a small smile before working her tongue up the underside of his veiny cock that was almost a plum color in need of climaxing.

She reached the head and flicked her tongue at the slit, tasting the mild saltiness. Nipping at it with her teeth caused him to inhale sharply, but that turned into a hiss as she enclosed the mushroom tip with her lips and slowly slid down his cock.

When she got to her stopping point, there was still a fair bit more length to go, so rather than making it uncomfortable for herself, she wrapped the rest with her hand and twisted his shaft. She bobbed and licked, nipped and teased.

At one point she held out her hand and with wandless magic, accio'd the other candy cane. With a smile up to him that rivaled his own Slytherins, she lined it up with his cock and took both in her mouth.

Severus –like Hermione- felt the peppermint tingle the thin skin of his cock, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

Pulling away she smile at him and like he said to her, replied, "Mmm, Peppermint Pecker. Perhaps the-"

Hermione screamed when he unexpectedly moved, grabbing her under the arms and hauling her up to his chest. His mouth found hers and brutally assaulted her with his lips and tongue.

Turning them, Severus pressed her against the mattress and the two of them scuttled up the bed until Hermione's head hit the pillows. Opening her thighs he settled between them, not penetrating, but looking down at the woman he'd pined for the past years she worked her.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were shining with the mirth of the previous moment, but quickly sobered when she looked at his straight face.

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione was confused by the change of events.

Dipping his head down, he kissed her softly. Pulling back she could see the emotion welling beneath the surface. "Hermione, if we continue to let this go on further, there's a good chance you really won't be leaving until after the Christmas holidays. I have only ever allowed myself to feel love once in my life and swore to never let anything ever get as far again. But, the moment you stepped through these bloody damned halls after graduation, that infuriating mane of hair bouncing, smelling of jasmine and vanilla, that vow buggered off. I-"

Hermione silenced him with a finger to the lips. "Why do you think I asked for a dance and a kiss? I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't know the way you felt. Why do you think I tried so hard to save you? Use Legillemens on me, see for yourself. My body and soul are yours for the taking for however long you want them."

He effortless slid into her mind, her eyes going wide at the intrusion. He watched as she shed tears over his body, trying hard to save the man she cared for. Watched her come back to school and begin to fall in love with him. To the point where she knew she was in love with him as they graded papers and sipped tea one evening. Still in her mind he shifted his body and began to sink in her as he withdrew.

"Now me," his hissed out as her tightness enveloped him. He felt her intrusion and let it happen and she saw from the beginning to now the way he felt.

Coming to the present she found Severus did not move until she was back, however, she could feel the warm, velvet steel of his cock buried deeper than anyone else before. Noticing she was he started to move.

Together they made love, first him on top, then from behind as he stood on the floor, pounder relentlessly into her quivering quim. Seeking release, they finished with Hermione on top. She rocked over him, not sliding up and down his length. One hand rested on her pubic bone, pushing back as she pushed forward, the other rest on her leg. One of her hands supported her movements, while she ran the other over her body.

Finding her clit, she rubbed it the way she could climax in a moments time. Soon she was moaning and grunting her efforts, her toes curling as the orgasm built and radiated out from her center, peaking her nipples further than before, which were then pinched to draw out her pleasure.

The feel of her vaginal walls clamping and releasing, milking his cock for his come undid him, With a grunt, he released the beautiful nipple and with both hands on her hips, stopped her rocking and instead plunged into her over and over until ever last drop was emptied into her canal.

Collapsing on top of Severus, the man she loved, her lips found his and kissed him just for the sake of kissing him.

Rolling off of him she rolled to her side, her back facing him and he curled in behind her. He was playing with her hair and after a moment laughed. "Severus, what are you doing?"

"Trying to arrange your hair so I don't inhale it and choke during the night," Severus replied with a completely serious tone.

Hermione laughed and muttered a spell that pulled her hair up and wrapped it with a scarf. "You honestly don't think that's happened to me on a couple of occasions?"

Together they laughed and fell asleep, entwined in the others arms.

It wasn't until New Year's Eve anybody saw them again and even then, their presence was brief after the clock struck midnight.


End file.
